1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fixed wireless loop networks. In particular, the invention relates to detection of a condition in which a fixed wireless loop device is connected to service a subscriber location in parallel with another, non-compatible service device.
2. Background of the Invention
A “subscriber loop” signifies the connection between a telephone central office and a “premises communication system.” In this latter regard, a “premises communication system” is a set of telecommunication equipment maintained by a subscriber on premises such as a house or an office. The subscriber “subscribes” to services provided on, through, or over a network of which the telephone central office is an element.
Increasingly, the fixed landline equipment that embodies a subscriber loop is being replaced by wireless equipment. For example, local exchange carrier (LEC) wiring to a subscriber's house may be replaced by fixed wireless loop equipment that eliminates telephone wires, telephone poles, junctions, and other such LEC infrastructure.
Fixed wireless loop networks typically include one or more base stations and a plurality of remote units. A subscriber typically connects a remote unit to a premises communication system and populates the premises communication system with premises communication equipment such as telephones. A service provider provides services to the subscriber premises equipment over a wireless communications link between the remote unit and one of the base stations.
Installation of a remote unit at a subscriber's premises requires that the remote unit be patched into the subscriber's premises communication system. This process can result in multiple service providers being connected to the same premises communication system. For instance, this situation can result when a local exchange carrier is providing service to a subscriber over LEC telephone lines and a remote unit is then patched into the subscriber's telephone system without disconnecting the local exchange carrier. When two service providers are competing for use of the same premises communication system, it is likely that neither of the services will be able to function. This would deny a home subscriber, for example, access to normal telephone service and the ability to dial 911. As a result, there is a need for a method, network and network components which detect a condition in which different service equipment are coupled to the same communication system.